Farewells and Celeberations
by Caz251
Summary: Tony says goodbye to the team before going off to meet with his new boss.
Written for the prompt last times/farewell at gen prompt bingo. Kudos for the idea of Tony working for SecNav goes to Jane_x80 and her All I Ask series, check it out if you haven't already.

Tony knew that this day had been coming for a while now, years really, he had been imagining this day in some way or another since he started work at NCIS. Two years was his usual modus operandi, but he had been at NCIS much longer than he had ever expected. It had taken much longer than he had expected to get to the point of leaving this time. In the other jobs he had known long before he left that his time was coming, but with NCIS he had been settled he had found a place to belong, leaving hadn't been a priority.

Now though it had snuck up on him, he was leaving NCIS today, and he wouldn't be working there again, except in extreme circumstances if there was a crossover in jurisdiction or something. He was sad to be leaving, especially as he didn't really want to go. The people at NCIS were his family; Tim was his little brother, Abby was his sister/best friend/daughter their relationship was hard to categorise on any given day, Jimmy was his brother and best guy friend, Ducky the favoured uncle and Bishop well she was like the cousin who had just been adopted and was settling in as his sister. Gibbs, well Gibbs was his partner, it would be strange not to be working on Gibbs' six or him on his.

He powered down his computer for the last time, pulling towards him the cardboard box he had brought to his desk earlier he started to pack his belongings into the box, his mighty mouse stapler was the last thing to go into the box. He then opened his bottom drawer, taking out the box that had been resting there mostly undisturbed for years, only opened to add a new medal to the collection. He could tell that the team were watching him, wondering what he was going to do with the medals, knowing that they meant more than just service awards to both Tony and Gibbs.

Tony had already made his mind up when he found out that he was leaving about what he would do. He opened the box and gathered all the medals that were in the box putting them into his cardboard box alongside his stapler before taking the empty box and key and placing them on McGee's desk. "Your job now McGoo" Tony told him, "You have to collect the medal, a small speech about Boss being grateful then leave, medal goes in the box, and you don't mention it again."

McGee just nodded to him and Tony could tell that Gibbs himself was relieved, the medals had been a big thing between them if Tony had given them to McGee he could imagine the thoughts Gibbs would have had. Tony picked up his backpack putting it on and turned to the rest of the team ready to say his goodbyes to the NCIS team in some big production before he left. Abby immediately launched herself into his arms murmuring about how she was going to miss him, he found himself reassuring her that she would still see him even if he didn't work there anymore. Eventually McGee decided to help him out and managed to pry her off him, nodding to Tony as he did so. His farewells with the rest of the team went as he had expected and then he turned to Gibbs.

"Well Boss it's been good working with you." Tony spoke, knowing that he had the attention of the whole bullpen. The rest of NCIS had been waiting for this wondering about how Gibbs was going to react, the man so far hadn't said anything about his golden boy leaving without his permission. "Thanks for everything."

"Rule five, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated. "Good luck on the new job."

You could have heard a pin drop in the bullpen, no-one had expected that from Gibbs except Tony himself. He knew exactly what Gibbs thought of his new position, they had discussed together to great length and Gibbs thought that it would be a good fit for him and that he deserved the post.

Tony just nodded to everyone before picking up his box and heading for the elevator and out to his car. It was only lunchtime, but he was leaving early due to the meeting that he had that afternoon with his new boss. He drove home quickly wanting to put his things away and change before his meeting. The first thing that he did when he got in was get the new box he had bought and put Gibbs' medals into it before placing it in his bedside drawer.

He had just gotten into the shower when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up to see Jethro standing in the doorway watching him. He then made his way further into the room, stripping to join him in the shower. Tony just shook his head at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Told the team to take lunch, I was going for coffee. Thought we could celebrate your new job." Gibbs stated.

"Nope." Tony told him, "We can do that tonight after dinner, I have to meet with SecNav in an hour and a half, no time."

Jethro groaned redressing, "Lunch?" He muttered instead before walking out of the bathroom.

Tony chuckled to himself, finishing his shower and dressing quickly to join his lover for a quick lunch before going to meet with his new boss. After the meeting and once Jethro was done for the day they could meet for dinner at their favourite restaurant and then they could come back home and then they could celebrate his new position. After all, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that he was promoted to being the Undersecretary of the Navy.


End file.
